A Fool's Adventure An AceXOC Fanfic
by Emi-Ri-Meow
Summary: This is about your typical girl who dies and wakes up [shockingly enough] in her favorite anime, One Piece! And from there she meets Sabo, Luffy, and Ass- I mean Ace... and the adventure rolls off of there! Eventual AcexOC... VERY eventual. -
1. Intro

**So here's the Intro of my AcexOC story! :D Nothing else to say... so, enjoy.**

* * *

**Intro**

I ran, laughing with my younger sister away from our mother, who chased after us while shouting ridiculous sounding threats and waving around a cob of corn. It had all started off as an innocent prank which quickly evolved into a full-blown catastrophe.

Not that we didn't enjoy the results, of course.

I grabbed my sisters right arm, a broad grin on my face as I tugged her down a narrow alleyway and out the other side, which led into a forest. She got the idea ad climbed the fence, I doing the same as we both leapt into the shrubbery.

I calmed down my snickers as I watched through the leaves and fence, seeing a figure running past through the space in the alley and knowing right away we had again fooled our parent.

"Your two better be home in 30 minutes, otherwise no mochi!"

My victorious smile turned into a pout. Really mom? But we love the stuff! Oh well, fair enough.

When it was apparent enough that Ellie and I had officially lost her, we stood up with some leaves attached to our clothing.

"Do you really think she'll take away our mochi if we don't come out?"

I turned to my left and looked down at the slightly shorter figure next to me. I chuckled. "Well obviously she will, and we'll have our phones taken away."

"Ehhh, whyyy? All we did was freeze the corn!"

I shrugged. "Well as kids we're supposed to take the discipline of a parent as it goes, not run away from them and hope that they'd never find us. And besides, because we put it in the freezer that makes it longer to cook. It'll probably taste all watery too now."

"True, and ew."

We stood there for a couple more seconds before my sister decided to climb back over the chain link fence again and start walking off.

I decided to follow after her, and hissed when I felt pain in my hand. I ignored it for the moment though and continued climbing over the fence, hurrying up my pace to catch up with Ellie.

"Hey, why you leaving?" I questioned, raising a brow at her.

She turned towards me with an innocent yet disgruntled expression on her face as she walked alongside me.

"Because I want mochi."

I pretended to look shocked and gasped. "How dare you do such a thing! Mochi loving is illegal!" I proclaimed, waving my arms in the air as we exited the small alley and onto the sidewalk again.

Ellie giggled and turned to her right, continuing to walk in the direction of our apartment. "Thats dumb." She giggled out.

"No, it's the smartest thing I'll ever say." I answered playfully, officializing my statement by crossing my arms and placing my foot on a random brick, lifting my head up proudly.

Ellie stopped and turned around to look at me, laughing at my pose.

"No, you're still dumb!"

"Hey!" I shrieked, running after her with a semi-irritated expression.

Ellie laughed as she turned to run as well.

This was life. And it was pretty damn good.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I shrieked when I felt something cold get dropped down my back, and I whirled around to see my sister's mischievous expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ELLIE?! YOU WANNA DIE?!" I screamed, my friends holding me back from strangling the laughing girl.

"Calm down Em, it's just an ice cube!" Ricardo exclaimed as he struggled with me.

"AND MY HEART STOPPING!" I replied, pushing my elbow into his face as I forced him off of my arms.

"Ow!~" He whined, glaring at me as he rubbed the side of his face. "The hell Em?!"

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out, which he reacted to by doing the same thing.

Ellie adjusted her bag's strap, smiling at the same time before spinning the lid on her drink shut, keeping the ice cubes frozen and her drink chill, though I sure as hell wasn't.

We were both waiting at the bus stop, along with my friend Ricardo, for the bus to arrive. Unfortunately, like usual, it was late.

"Gaaaaah!" I groaned out, massaging my temples. "If this keeps on happening I'll be getting in trouble with mom! Why does the bus take this long to arrive anyway?!"

"Well..." Ricardo said as he stared at traffic-plagued street. "There is a bit of a jam..."

"Now's not the time for sandwich making, and enough of these stupid jokes!" I stated irritably. "I still have an essay to finish, and I still need enough time to finish it before first period starts!"

A small bead of sweat ran down both Ellie's and Ricardo's faces when I said this. "So that's why..."

~-One late bus-ride later-~

I dragged myself into my classroom as elegantly as possible, almost tripping when my foot caught on the edge of the classroom's doorway when I tried turning too quickly.

My algebra teacher looked up with an annoyed expression, which turned into surprise when he realized it was me. "Oh Em, usually you're not this late." I checked my watch. 30 minutes into class. Brilliant. "Well take a seat quickly, and I'll give you a worksheet to work one and today's notes to copy down."

Mr. Rueb (pft, his name) turned around to grab some papers from his desk as I made my way towards the far back-wall of the class. I didn't meet anyone's eyes.

It wasn't that people were mean to me, or that I was bullied, I was just normally quiet and kept to myself more than I conversed with people.

I received my worksheet and took out a couple sheets of paper to take notes on, since I wasn't able to stop at my locker to get my notebook. Ah, I even left my water bottle in there... oh well. Swallowing wasn't a top priority today I guess.

I sat at my desk, bored as class continued on. Man, I wish Ricardo was here.

I picked up my pencil and began doodling.

You know One Piece, the anime? Not the swimsuit, the japanese manga slash cartoon? Well, I'm a fan of it, though I didn't tell anyone except for my mom and sister. Otherwise it'd be embarrassing as hell, because every other person I've talked to seems to hate the anime.

"I don't like the animation style or art! It's not even art!" Screw those people. Hell it depends of perception and how you see things. If you don't say it's art, then fine. Just tell me why afterwards it's so popular. Just tell me why it's animated and how what you're seeing isn't art. Forget it, this is a philosophical situation I'd rather not get involved with in this fanfic. Please don't kill me.

"It just goes on forever! I hate that!" Well so does FairyTale, Bleach, Naruto... I understand the plots are different in each, but there is usually the common goal to achieve or defeat an enemy, in which in One Piece there is a ton of. But overall, be careful before you complain about an anime "going on forever, because there are a lot that do.

So yeah, there's my philosophical rant on crap I'll probably be attacked for stating. Yay. America and people who judge others a little too harshly. First Amendment please. Can't I speak my mind without being verbally abused? Damnit.

My pencil lead snapped when I was just finishing up Pheonix Marco's hair. I then took the liberty of smearing the remnants of the snapped lead across the paper.

Now Marco looked like he had a cherry stem growing out of his hair. The hell.

I looked outside and saw that it had just gotten really dark , and the gentle breeze that had been blowing in through an open window had suddenly become a violent wind, causing several papers on Mr. Rueb's desk to fly off and land on the floor.

"Marina, Could you please close the window?" My teacher asked, mild horror on his face when he saw the recyclable mess on the floor. Damn. Now he has to sort that all out again.

"Okay." The wavy-haired brunette got out of her seat and grabbed the opened window, struggling to close it before the harsh wind finally died down to a soft whistle.

I scratched my head for a second before looking down at my drawing. It was looking pretty good... until the cherry stem. I giggled a little, causing a questioning look from the person next to me, but I shook me head, indirectly saying it was nothing.

Class resumed as usual, with the sudden storm still raging outside.

Then, there was the sound of something heavy hitting the tall windows to our class, and everyone looked up just to see a massive tree branch pinned to our window by the apparently powerful wind. There was a cracking sound, and then one of the windows gave in, the sound of shattering glass disturbing everyone's ears, and causing some of the storm from outside to get into the room. Someone screamed, which woke everyone up from their shock, our algebra teacher then yelling, "Everyone! Into the halls, now! Get into the halls!"

He didn't even have to say it again before everyone was screaming and shoving their way out of the classroom.

"Move damnit!" Someone shouted over the screaming winds as the branch proceeded in smashing the rest of the windows. The class was draining quickly, but not quickly enough. Why did I have to sit at the back of the room?! Apparently other classes had the same idea, because the halls were now filled with screaming.

The cut I got from the chain-link fence burned on my hand, but I ignored it again, survival being more important at this rate than my hand.

The groaning sound of metal then reached my ears, and I turned around in horror to see that the abnormally large branch had finally pressed against the limits of the window frames.

Before I knew it I found myself pinned to the ground by something heavy, a pain exploding in my leg as I heard a distinct snapping sound. I screamed and looked up to see my frightened classmates watching me.

"EM!" One of the girls screamed, and I recognized her as Marina. There were tears in her eyes.

She pushed into the remnants of the room despite the people behind her shouting at her to come back and that it was too late.

She grabbed my arm as she began crying, attempting to pull me out from whatever was crushing me. I let out a cry of pain when I felt something else break, likely a rib.

"THE CEILING COLLAPSED ON HER!" Someone from the crowd of survivors shouted.

"MARINA, GET BACK HERE OR YOU'LL DIE TOO!" A guy screamed.

Blood pounded in my ears, tears welling up in my eyes as I tasted iron in my mouth.

"But, Em-!"

"STOP CARING MARINA! SHE'S DEAD ANYWAYS!"

I had closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired from all the pain and the cold. In an attempt to keep breathing I coughed up more blood, causing a small scream to come from Marina.

Oh god. Oh god no. No no no. I wasn't dying dammit. No. No. No.

Images of my sister flashed before my eyes, and of my mom chasing us and laughing at our pouting faces last night at dinner.

Please, I don't want to die yet, oh god please. I don't even know if Ellie or mom are okay, or even still alive.

Damn this storm.

Feeling more weight being put on my body and the amount of pain it was for me to even breath, I weakly shook off Marina's shaking hands from my arm.

"Go..." I whispered weakly, suddenly finding it difficult to speak. I opened my eyes slightly to see her terrified, tear-stained face, which was now streaked with what I figured was my blood and rain.

The tanned girl whimpered, too frozen with shock to move.

"You..." She whimpered, eyes round with terror and sadness.

I felt the floor shift slightly, the sound of shrieking metal reaching my numbing ears.

"MARINA!" A teen screamed as he pulled her away from me. "SHE'S DEAD, OKAY! DEAD! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S..."

Suddenly everything was silent, though through my blurred vision I could still see the figures in the doorway, one shaking a smaller one by the shoulders.

Then I felt whatever it was on top of crush me completely. My eyes opened wide at the sudden pressure, and I saw a red liquid splatter out in front of me. I didn't feel anything though. Probably because I was already gone.

White flashed before my eyes, and then everything was silent.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, is she alright?"

"I think she is... oi! Kid! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and tasted something gritty in my mouth.

Sand?

I lifted my head slightly to see the shapes of two shadows looming over me. Huh?

I sat up suddenly, and took in my surroundings in confusion. What the hell...?

"Am I dead...? Is this heaven...?" I questioned no one in particular. I looked in front of myself and found myself staring at two pair of legs, and I slowly looked up to see two boys staring down at me with curiosity and wariness.

"No, you're obviously not dead." The blonde with the large top hat stated bluntly. "But when we saw you we thought you were."

"Yeah, are you some ship-wreck survivor or something? You look like you've been through a lot." The other raven headed boy stated, looking me up and down.

"Huh?"

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a little girl's white dress which was torn in a place or two and had smudges of dirt on it... heck, I had smudges of dirt on ME.

I knew I died.

I had experienced it not only a couple moments ago, and yet here I was, sitting on a beach as an 8 year old girl... wait, WHAT?! EIGHT?!

I jumped up then, scanning myself over before running down the side of the beach, and then running right back to meet, well, look up and meet the gazes of the two boys.

"Sorry but, where am I?"

~-le timeskip-~

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

The two boys then grew panicked expressions on their faces, throwing themselves at me and jamming their hands against my mouth to shut me up.

"URUSEI!" They yelled.

As I struggled, top hat re-explained things again in out of the desperation of silencing me.

"Listen! You're in the East Blue on Dawn Island! Now calm down! It's nothing to be scared about!"

I stopped thrashing around and silenced myself, sucking my bottom and upper lip in. Cautiously, the boys backed off, before both simultaneously sighing in relief.

"Look, lets take her to the old hag and see what she can do about this kid." Raven-head spoke, jabbing a finger in my direction. "Otherwise it's gonna end up like the Luffy situation."

My head perked up when I heard Luffy's name. Wait...

I stared at the two boys carefully, drowning out whatever conversation they were having with one another as I thought.

Luffy... Luffy... One Piece? No. No way. Oh hell in no of the way. My eyes slowly widened when I realized who the two boys were. I fell to my knees, tears coming to my eyes as I began sobbing softly.

"...maybe she could...Oi, brat, why're you crying?" The raven-haired boy questioned, an annoyed look on his face.

"A-Ace..." I whimpered, sobbing still. My built-up fangirl feels then began slowly leaking out and poisoning those who understood them.

"...you're a-alive..." I hicupped.

The two boys froze, staring at me in shock.

"H-how did you know my name?!" Ace exclaimed, eyeing me weirdly.

Oh crap. Ummm... lying time! Haha...

"U-uh..." I sniffled a little, rubbing at my eyes. "Some people were talking about you guys and how scary you both are. T-that's how I knew."

"O-oh." Ace stammered, caught off guard.

"So tell us about yourself. You don't seem like a threat currently, so don't worry, we won't attack you."

I weaved up a story about how the ship I was traveling on had capsized during a storm, and that by a stroke of luck I managed to make it so this island whilst floating on a random piece of wood.

Done. Easy. Whew.

Unfortunately, the two of them didn't really look like they believed me.

"Then where'd the ship go-" "Seaking." I said quickly.

"Oh, fair enough." The boy who I figured was Sabo said. "Should we take her to the bandits now?"

Ace shrugged. "I guess so. She looks pretty weak, so it's not she can do anything if we attack her or if she tries to attack us."

A tick mark appeared on the side of my head. Oi...

~-*air humps* time skip-~

"EHHH?! ANOTHER ONE?!" The orange, large, curly-haired woman roared. Yes, I said 'roar' because she reminded me of a giant bear when she said that.

"Hehe, yeah." Sabo said while scratching the side of his head, having had taken his hat off.

"Well, fine, just because she's..." Dadan trailed off as she gave me a long stare.

I grunted when I suddenly found myself being pulled into a rough hug by the larger, older woman and pressed against her chest, which wasn't pleasant at all, before proceeding in being snuggled against.

"... SO DAMN SWEET LOOKING!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, a less-than-amused expression on my face. Like hell I would be amused. This was just plain out of character for a woman like Dadan.

I struggled in her arms, worming out and then pushing my feet against her face in order to escape the manly woman's death-hold.

"O-oi... You two! Save me...gah!" My jaw dropped when I saw them both turn around and start walking out the door.

"THEY'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :D**

~-Three Months later-~

I wore my reddish-brown hair in a high ponytail, some strands falling in my face and framing it. I also wore a slightly frilly lavender dress (courtesy of Dadan) with a pair of black, strap-on sandals.

I huffed, grumpily kicking my legs on the porch of the house. I was so jealous of Ace, Luffy and Sabo. They ran off without permission every day, and sometimes didn't return for weeks.

I stared down at a small pool of water from the rain the night before, my reflection staring back. I saw a little, round-faced girl with a pair of bored, dark-brown eyes.

I thought of my own sister and mother then.

Where could they be? Did they end up like I had, suddenly living normally in this world? Or had they... My mind trailed off, and I bit my bottom lip.

No... I shouldn't think too much about it... I'm living pretty nicely here, and luckily Dadan is being overly protective and motherly of me... I don't quite understand why though. Apparently in One Piece standards I make an adorable kid.

The water's surface suddenly broke when a foot splashed into it, obviously on purpose.

The water that managed to land on my face and legs startled me, to say the least, as I looked up into the grinning face of Sabo.

"Hey there Em-chan!" He chirped, adjusting the pipe on his back.

I stared at him in surprise for a moment before smiling back. Wow, this was rare. Three months later and then they decide to talk to me. How kind of them. And I wasn't so sure about Japanese honorifics, but I think he apparently finds me... cute?

"W-wait, -chan?!" I stuttered, my face turning a light pink as I leaned backwards.

"Eh? You don't wanna be addressed as that? What about Em-san? Em-senpai? Umm..." Sabo trailed off before snapping back to me, looking inspired.

"What about Empaichan!?" He exclaimed, pointing at me exaggeratively.

I sweatdropped. "Oi oi." I stated, smacking the air lightly with the back of my hand, as though waving away what Sabo said. "You just combined two honorifics and my name together..."

Sabo pouted at me, which I found cute for a ten year old like him to do.

"Well whatever, today I want you to come on an adventure with us!'

My eyes widened. "W-why me?!"

"Eh? Why you? Because you're always looking so lonely and stuff, come on! It'll be fun!" Sabo exclaimed, throwing his arms open in a wide arc.

"Sure." I replied, jumping down into the puddle of water, which became muddy in and instant.

"WHAT?! SO FAST?!" Sabo exclaimed, his jaw dropping at me.

I looked at him for a moment and then laughed.

"Eh..." Sabo said nothing as I laughed. His expression was so adorable when I reacted the way I did.

Not able to contain myself anymore, I threw myself at the blonde, surprising him.

"Gah Sabo, when did you get so damn kawaii~?!"

I looked up just to see his cheeks become dusted with a light pink color.

"I, um, I dunno..." Sabo replied, laughing uneasily as he scratched the back of his neck.

Realizing what I was doing, I turned red and released the inch-taller boy. "Ah, I'm sorry." I apologized, a bead of sweat dropping down the side of my face. Shit.

"No no! It's okay!" He stated, ears a little pink.

"Oi, Sabo. Are you done flirting with the Princess yet?" A voice asked out of nowhere. I turned my head to see Ace and Luffy standing there together, Luffy chewing meat off the bone of some unfortunate animal.

A tick mark appeared on the side of my head as I shouted at Ace.

"Shut the hell up you jungle boy!"

"Eh?! 'cuse me?!" He fired back, a tick mark now on the side of his head.

"Aw guys, why'd you have to be back so soon? I was gonna take Em with us!" Sabo complained.

"Well if we didn't then Dadan wouldn't let us sleep peacefully, and besides that it's not as if Em can so anything. I mean, look at how Dadan babies her. When I called her a princess, I literally meant that she is being treated like one-"

"OI ACE, SABO, LUFFY! YOU BETTER BE BACK WITH DINNER-"

Dadan stopped in her tracks when she observed the situation. First she looked at me in my mud-soaked dress, then at Sabo who was right next to me, and then at Luffy and Ace who were both dragging along what looked like a giant buffalo and deer.

We all stared at her innocently.

"Oh hi Dadan."

Sabo said, grinning sheepishly at her.

"YOU!" She ground out, suddenly picking me up and attempting to hit Sabo, which he easily dodged.

"What'd you do to my child?!"

The three boys sweated slightly when she said this, and I sat in her arms rolling my eyes.

"Oi, even if she were your kid, you guys look nothing alike..." Sabo replied softly, giving Dadan a weird look.

"Yeah, Em is a lot cuter than Man-dan! Shishishi~!" Luffy stated, still chewing his meat while grinning, his head suddenly being punched into the ground by both Sabo and Ace. But because Luffy was made of rubber, he didn't care too much.

"NAAAANIII?!"

~-One hour after a messy-as hell dinner-~

"All three of you, don't come out until you count to 10000!"

I watched as Dadan threw the three boys into their bathing room effortlessly and slammed the door behind them.

I raised a brow when she panted, coming to me.

"Em-chan, I'll get your bath ready, okay? Just don't go next door, because your's is right next to THEIRS." She growled, an irritated mark on her head.

"Basically mine is connected to theirs?"

"Sorta, It's actually one whole shed but with a dividing wall so that it works as two bathrooms." The giant carrot-head explained.

"I see..."

"Well your bath should be ready by now, so go on in. You have your clothes, right?"

I held up a large folded t-shirt and a pair of underwear, and she nodded.

"Take as long as you like." Dadan said before walking away.

As soon as she left, I went to the door of my bath and opened it, the electric light giving the room a cozy feel, with the rising steam and whatnot.

I closed the door and heard the boys laughter next door, and I looked up and saw a vent. There was the sound of splashing and I sighed, changing out of my dirty clothes, and climbing into the large, heated barrel of water.

I washed my hair with a bar of soap I found lying around and them did the same to the rest of my body.

Then I realized that it had become oddly silent next door.

Weird.

I looked up at the vent and found a pair of eyes watching me closely... a little too closely.

I recognized the scar under his eye and threw my bar of soap at his face. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE YOU HENTAI?!" I shrieked, Luffy screaming as the soap burned his eyes.

"OWWWWWWW!" He yelled, which was followed by the sounds of Ace and Sabo successfully shutting him up with (likely) hits to the head.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, "What the hell are you thinking peeking into her side?!"

"Ehhh, I wanted to see the reason why she has to have a different bathroom than us! I don't get it, because she has the exact same body-parts-"

Suddenly it got silent again, and a red hue covered my face. Oh no. HE wouldn't dare-

"-except that she doesn't have a dangly thing between her legs like we-"

"URUSEI!" The two older boys exclaimed, beating up their younger brother.

I sweatdropped, settling back into my barrel as I proceeded in rinsing myself off in silence. While doing this I listened to the sound of Luffy being beaten next door.

Somehow I don't feel guilty.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Feeling the sun burning into my eyelids, I grumbled softly and rolled over, but the heat remained on my right cheek. I grumbled, sitting up and yawning slightly before squinting into the sun, which filtered into the room through a small crack in the closed windows.

Just as I pulled the covers over my head to fall asleep again, I heard a snore next to my head.

I froze at this, eyes widening.

What the-

I flipped my covers back to unearth a snoring Luffy, a comical bubble inflating and deflating with each breath he took.

I wanted to feel mad at him, but I just... couldn't... eeeugh.

I deflated as I took in his tiny, sleeping form... AGH IT'S SO CUTE.

Scrambling backwards from him to prevent myself from hugging him to death, I began sweating lightly. Okay, how do I deal with this... this... ADORABLAJHDJFG- ahem, cute... thing... ah what the hell...

I crawled a little closer to Luffy then, reminding myself that I was an eight year old with the mind of a 16 year old fangirl. I sat there crouching in front of Luffy, before silently laying down next to him again.

Might as well lay here... pft-

I got goosebumps when a soft, rubbery arm grabbed onto mine and wrapped around it.

"sssn..Sabooooo... I'm hungry... Aceeeeee...meeeeat..."

I sweatdropped, but smiled.

Luffy must be the cutest kid in the world.

The door behind my head opened, and I quickly closed my eyelids, pretending to be asleep. I heard what seemed like a soft scream coming from who I assumed to be Sabo. Like hell Ace would scream.

No... I heard a growling instead, but I couldn't tell if it was Luffy's stomach or not.

My evil fangirl mind's gears began turning as an evil expression faintly showed itself on my face before turning soft and innocent again.

I opened my eyes sleepily and yawned before sitting up and turning around, rubbing my eyes in the cutest, most sleepiest and innocent way possible.

"Oh, hi guys..." I trailed off seeing the two ten-year olds standing in front of me.

I sent a droopy-eyed look to Luffy and giggled as adorably as I could, before placing a small hand on my cheek and turning towards a pair of worried and irritated boys.

"Aw, Luffy's so cute when he sleeps~" I crooned, reaching out with my available hand and stroking his hair, which was surprisingly soft.

I contained a squeal when he snuggled against me more, pressing his face into my arm.

"Ah, we're so sorry Em! We had no idea Luffy had snuck into your room!"

I turned my gaze to a slightly nervous Sabo, the sixteen-year old in my mind grinning devilishly as the boy and I made eye contact.

"No! No! It's alright Sabo! You wanna sleep next to me too? I know it sounds really weird and awkward, but it gets really lonely sleeping in room by yourself... eheh."

Okay, that last sentence was true.

Before I had "died" I shared a room with my sister Ellie, who I would talk to about random things and tell little stories to. So I really wasn't used to being alone in a room. The silence becomes unbearable after a while when you're not used to being in silence.

I raised an eyebrow when Sabo's face became a tinted pink color.

Hur hur hur~

"Um... well, I mean you needa talk to Dadan first, because I don't think she's okay with you sleeping with us." The blonde stated, reaching up and adjusting the hat on his head. "But we don't mind-"

"No."

I looked at Ace, who glared at me stiffly. I scrunched up my brows mentally. What the hell man?! LEMME LOVE YOU!

There was a popping sound and then the sound of rustling next to me. There was a tiny whine, which I turned my head and looked down at. Luffy stared into my eyes sleepily, blinking a few times before scrunching up his face and pushing off of me.

"Eeeew, cooties." Luffy stated, sticking his tongue out at me and rolling away to a far wall, giving a me a nasty look.

"Wha-?" My jaw dropped, Sabo groaning as the sound of his palm making contact with his face echoed through the room.

"Ace-san told me that girls have cooties and that I should keep away from them, or I'll catch them too!" Luffy stated bluntly, wiping his arms on my blankets. My jaw dropped as I turned to Ace, my eyes watering a little.

"Aaaaceee." I whined, staring at him with all my will.

I saw his shoulders stiffen, his arms crossing together even tighter as he responded comically, sharp-teeth and all, with a "STOP CRYING YOU BABY!"

Sabo sighed next to him, before walking across the room and taking his pipe from his back, hitting Luffy over the head with it.

"OW SABO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" A sharp-toothed Luffy screamed, holding a quickly-swelling bump on his head.

"For actually believing that stupid lie Ace told you! Baka! Other girls might have these so-called cooties, but Em doesn't! Dumbass!"

Sabo hit Luffy lightly over the head again, causing another lump to form on top of the previous one.

Luffy then turned towards me, and I sweat dropped when I saw his pitiful-looking face.

"G-gomenesai E-Em-san." Luffy whimpered out, his eyes large and watery. I smiled at him, spreading my arms and nearly getting the breath knocked out of me when Luffy launched himself at my stomach, sobbing loudly and wiping his tears and snot all over my pajamas.

Dammit, if you weren't so cute...

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SOWWY!" Luffy cried, clutching the front of my sleeping gown.

Daaaw...

"Aw, it's okay Luffy!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him again. "I forgive you! Now stop crying on me!"

I was a little startled when Luffy suddenly flashed me a grin, despite his tears.

"Yay! Em-chan likes me again! Oi, because Dadan never let us play with you or be your friends, can we be friends now?!"

The slightly smaller boy in my arms stared up at me hopefully as I laughed at his sense of logic. Hugging him, I nodded my head, grinning as well.

"Sure! Why the hell not?!"

Sabo smiled softly at the two of us, crossing his arms and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, they're getting along... and you..." Sabo growled, turning to Ace with an irritated expression, Ace responding with the same look.

"What?" Ace grumbled back irritably.

"You know what! Stop being so mean and ignoring Em already! So what if she's a girl! So what if she's weak! I'm sick of seeing her alone like this! Em doesn't even talk to the bandits, you know?! It's terrible to be alone!" Sabo shouted, his voice suddenly rising in volume.  
Luffy and I looked up from our hugging and watched the transpiring events.

"Ace... it's been three months and we haven't done or said a thing to her. Three months of loneliness is unbearable for a girl like Em." Sabo continued, staring Ace down.

"You should know that feeling the most, Ace." Sabo stated softly, his gaze suddenly softening.

I looked over to see Ace's reaction and saw that his shoulders had dropped, his eyes dark.

That escalated quickly.

With a small, 'tch,' Ace left the room. A door slammed, presumably the front one, a second later.

My eyes went over to Sabo, who had a solemn look on his face, his normally happy eyes downcast. The boy then looked up at me and smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, you and Luffy can go play and whatever, I'll go hunting, alright?"

"WE'RE COMING WITH!" Luffy and I screamed together, pushing ourselves off of one another.

As I stood up, I still couldn't help but feel a slight weight in my chest.

"Sabo, I know you didn't mean it so harshly, but you really shouldn't have said those things to him, even if you were defending a kid like me."

Sabo stopped in his walking, before turning around and looking at at me with a tired expression on his face.

"Em."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to not ask Ace anything for a while. He needs to cool off."

I mentally giggled at Sabo's choice of words, but then I nodded my head. I understood. It would be bad if I went to find him right now anyway. Ace was probably off somewhere in the forest, which I knew was pretty damn scary.

I've seen the size of those animals Ace and Sabo bring back, and I don't plan on running into one of them yet.

Maybe I could use these "hunts" as excuses to exercise or something.

Hah, I'm just so motivated now that it hurts.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Grumbling to myself, I stared stubbornly down at Sabo, silently hoping for him to turn around and invite me down with him and Luffy. But of course that didn't happen.

I was kinda surprised when Dadan said I could go with, maybe it was because she trusted that the boys were capable enough to protect me or something like that.

They were at the moment sneaking up on a nest of what looked like giant eggs. So now this forest also has not just gigantic bears and tigers, but also giant chickens? I didn't get it. I just don't like eggs, no matter how they're made. End of story.

Luffy came out, hobbling as he carried an egg in his arms, Sabo following after him with one egg in one arm and another wrapped up neatly in a large, tied cloth on his back.

"Can I come down now?" I hissed down to Sabo, staring at him hopefully. "I wanna find something cool too!"

Sabo looked up at me and shook his head, placing a finger over his lips as if telling me to be quiet. I 'hmphed', crossing my arms, sitting there a second more before choosing to turn around and try for climbing up the large tree I sat on.

A variety of small fruits grew on the tree, which were ranging from a pale pink to a dark red. I reached out, grabbing a bundle of them, staring at it, and deciding it wasn't poisonous, ate them.

As I chewed, my eyes slowly widened as my jaw dropped a little. They tasted so sweet! Like some weird mix between bananas and strawberries, which was PERFECT to me.

I continued to sit there, eating the berries that hung in grape-like clumps off of the tree's branches. I tugged a clump of them that were hanging next to me. They had tiny seeds in them, almost as if they were kiwis.

What an awesome combo of fruits.

As I continued to eat the fruits off of the tree, I observed Sabo walking back to where I was at.

"Oi!" He whispered, probably trying to not attract a possibly nearby enemy.

"You can come down now- hey, what are you eating?!" He exclaimed in a semi-loud voice.

"The best fruit in the world," I said, grinning. "It's like a mix with kiwis, grapes, strawberries, and bananas!" I replied back, grinning as I waved the clump of fruit in the air.

Sabo's eyes widened, a grin forming on his face.

"What! I didn't realize that a fruit like that existed, least of all in this forest!"

"Hehehe, I know, right?!" I stated, throwing a clump of the berries down to Sabo, who promptly popped one into his mouth. In a second he shared the same expression and goodness I just had a few moments before.

"Ahh~ it's so good!" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before they snapped open again, this time another expression on his face. He seemed to be listening very carefully for something before he began freaking out.

I heard a long hiss coming from someplace on our left, or in Sabo's case, on his right.

"Get down here right now, Em!" Sabo shouted, as the hissing escalated into a full roar, a huge snake crashing through the shrubbery a second later from where we heard the previous hissing from.

My jaw dropped, eyes popping out. How the hell do snakes roar?!

But I didn't wait a second more,- okay, I did to shove the rest of the berries into my mouth. A moment later I grabbed the end of a branch, and while tugging off some more of that delicious fruit so that Luffy and Ass- ahem, Ace could get some, I landed on the ground and ran after Sabo, the snake-dino hot on our asses.

~-Timeskip to Dandan's place -~

Panting, the two of us arrived on the porch of the bandit's hideout, the fruit still cradled in my arms.

"Damn," Sabo managed to get out, hands on his knees, sweating lightly. "That was really close."

"Mhm." I agreed, with wide eyes, shoving another handfull of the berries into my mouth.

I froze the moment I began chewing, my eyes shooting even wider, feeling my stomach lurch as I grabbed my mouth, dropping the rest of the fruit in the process of trying to spare Sabo from the sight of seeing me throw up. The hell is wrong with these berries, did I eat too much?!

I swallowed uncomfortably, Sabo giving me a strange look at what I was doing, my eyes having had watered from the sudden bad taste. I hung my tongue out of my mouth in hopes that the wind would wipe my palette clean of the previous shit-astic flavor.

"What's wrong Em..." Sabo trailed off, staring at my face as he slowly looked down at the fruit I still clutched in in of my fists.

"Hm." Sabo stared at my hand a little longer, as I stood there trying to figure out what he was staring at.

"Oh, I ate some dirty ones~ heh~ My mistake." I said, scratching the back of my head as I held up the stem of where I got the fruit from, a single berry still hanging there. It looked a little more different from the rest though... but there were multiple colors of the same fruit on that tree, maybe this one wasn't ripened yet.

I watched as Sabo's expression changed from curiosity to shock as he shot forwards, grabbing my hand with the fruit in it still.

"T-this is-"

Luffy suddenly came out, chewing a piece of meat off a bone.

"Oh hey Sabo, Em! You're back!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Ace came back home too!" He shouted happily, waving his arms.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted, turning around and holding up my hand for Luffy to see what I held in it. "What does this look like to you?!"

"Oh! Hmmm." Luffy took another bite off of the piece of meat in his hand, his face suddenly becoming concentrated, before turning blank.

"Uh, it's a white grape. A Mystery grape. Yeah." Luffy said, taking another bite off of the bone, finishing it off and tossing it on the ground. A moment later, a small white dog ran over and tackled the bone.

"OHHH YUM!" Luffy exclaimed, launching himself at the other fruits I gathered from the tree which were scattered across the ground, promptly chewing them up and swallowing. "THESE TASTE LIKE BANANAS AND STRAWBERRIES!" Luffy shouted as Sabo and I sweat-dropped.

"But Luffy, now that you're closer," Sabo continued, shoving my hand in front of Luffy's face. "what's this look like to you?"

"Eh?" Luffy turned from his floor-berry collecting to give the dangling, unripe fruit on the stem I ate from another long and hard stare. His eyes suddenly widened as if in realization, as he turned his body towards us.

"It kinda looks like that fruit I ate before I came here, one that Shanks yelled at me for eating, because it has the same patterns on it..." Luffy trailed off, staring at it a little longer before shrugging and walking away. "I'm gonna give these to Ace, okay Em?!" Luffy said, a grin on his face.

I smiled back, using my free hand to give Luffy a cheesy thumbs-up. "Sure!"

When Luffy went back inside the house, Sabo dropped my hand and grabbed the remaining fruit from me, throwing it far into the bushes as I watched on in shock.

Wait... Luffy... ate fruit when Shanks came... first Episode...

My eyes widened in realization as I grabbed my head, jaw dropping slightly. I had been enjoying myself so much in this world that I forgot about basic things that had happened in certain parts of the series, Luffy eating the devil fruit being one of them.

And how Devil-fruits had an absolutely 'shit-tastic flavor.'

"I-I'VE SCREWED UP!" I screamed, digging my fingers into my scalp as I bent back-wards in utter horror.

Sabo sighed, massaging his temples.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sat leaning against the wall, knees pulled against my chest as I stared at the floor while everyone else was enjoying their meals. I felt as though I had just lost my appetite.

Grumbling, I buried my head into my knees, hugging myself tightly.

Why the hell was I so stupid?! I should've been more aware of what I was eating, my god, I lost the ability to swim because I was such an idiot.

Now I just had to sit an wait to figure out what kind of ability I got, although I had been sitting there longer than needed for such said ability to settle in.

What if I got something completely stupid or useless? What if it was something super powerful but with huge drawbacks? I was scared, actually, for the first time that I was ever in this world, I was truly scared of not being able to be myself anymore.

But wait, Luffy technically ate a useless devil fruit, and in the future he ends up getting super powerful with it.

I felt myself become a little less worried, so with that thought, I looked up... to find a plate of food being held in my face. I reached out, grabbing it. "Um, thanks..." I slowly looked up to see Ace looking back down at me, his usual expression set on his features.

I watched Ace walk away from where I sat, grabbing himself a plate and piling it with nearly half of the meat on the main tray of food, causing an angry outcry from Luffy and yells of desperation from the other bandits as they attempted to at least get one bite in.

I saw Sabo laughing in the background, causing me to smile.

Somehow seeing him smile made me smile too, which was no surprise. Smiles were created to be contagious, after all.

I was startled though when someone sat next to me, a gigantic pile of meat staring me in the face a second later.

I picked up a piece of my own meat, chewing on it and turning to look at Ace, who suddenly decided to make his presence known. I watched in slight fascination he began stuffing his face with the meat he kidnapped from the main dish.

At one point he paused, slowing down his chewing to turn his head and stare back at me, before swallowing and continuing to stare at me.

The two of us continued our staring contest while I chewing on my drumstick, Ace reaching out to his pile to pull another out.

Just as I swallowed and cleared my throat to speak, Ace spoke up before me. And the first thing he asked was, "Did you really eat a devil fruit?"

I nearly spat up all of my food in his face just then, and if I did I would've made sure that he suffocated in the pile of regurgitated meat and berries.

I nodded my head instead, refusing to let this boy's irritating question get to me.

"Well, yeah. At least we think so." I replied, blinking.

"Mhm." Ace answered back, pulling a bone from his mouth with a light pop and discarding it somewhere on the floor. "Have you tried using your ability yet?" He questioned, raising a brow.

Wow, what the hell. NOW he decides to show interest in me, and the first thing he shows it in is my devil fruit. Asshole... but he's a cute one... never mind. Just someone tell me HOW an asshole of all things is- I'm not completing that sentence.

I shook my head. "Well, I don't know how to activate my ability first of all, and if I could, just how useful would it be?" I stated, shrugging lightly.

Ace seemed to think for a moment, before leaning against the wall behind us, verifying my reasoning as fair. After I finished my meal, I set the plate down next to me and went back to my previous pose of devil-fruit gloominess.

Thanks Ace, for reminding me about the fact I could've eaten something that gave me dumb abilities.

Suddenly I felt something jab the side of my arm, and irritated by this sudden intrusion in my personal space, I looked up to find Ace in a similar position as myself.

"What're you so droopy about?" Ace asked me, adverting his eyes when I tried to make eye-contact with him. What...?

"Erm, the possibility of eating a devil fruit that could potentially be useless." I said flatly. "And then on top of that I wouldn't be able to swim."

Sulking, I pressed the palm of my hand on my face. "Dammit." I murmured just softly enough for Ace to hear. "Now I'll probably be useless to you guys..." I felt tears prick my eyes at that realization. I'd be alone... again.

Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head, causing me to snap out of my feeling-useless mode to pay attention to the now-steaming fist of Ace, who stared down at me with a pissed expression on his face.

"Shut the hell up," The ten-year old growled, crossing his arms together. "Don't ever say that kind of thing around me. That's stupid." Ace spat, crouching down to my level so that we were staring at eachother eye-to-eye.

"We'll figure out your ability, and then somehow figure out how it'll be helpful to you, or perhaps even us. But until then, don't you dare start saying shit like that." Ace said flatly, his gaze now having had softened, but was still just as harsh looking.

"If you want to be my friend," Ace said flat-out, causing multiple people in the room to look up and stare at the two of us. "Firstly, don't be so depressed about yourself or who you are."

My eyes widened, his words pulling at my heartstrings and causing a few tears to escape my eyes as I threw myself at him, shocking the black-haired boy and knocking the both of us to the floor, everyone's jaws in the room dropping when they saw what I did.

"T-th-THANK YOU!" I cried, happy tears streaming down my face as I hugged Ace tightly around his waist.

"L-LET GO OF ME YOU DUMBASS!" Ace shrieked, his face flushing when he realized what a compromising position he was in, having a girl on top of you in a male-inhabited home wasn't the best idea... for obvious reasons.

"Ooooh my~! Ace has got a girl~!" Teasing cat-calls and whistles sounded throughout the room, followed by Dadan's screaming and Ace's pissed-off shouts.

But I didn't care, I thought, smiling as I sniffled. For some reason, feeling accepted by this dumbass made me happy, as I was cool with that... despite having him shoving my face with the palm of his hand in his vain attempts to make me let go of him.

"As if I'd let go of you, Ace-san!" I chirped, ignoring his attempts to get me off of him as a mischievous smile graced my lips.

"GET! OFF!"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**'Sup again people? Well, guess what?! I'm working on making these chapters longer now! Hooray! :D But since they're gonna be lasting a little more, that also mean that it'll be taking longer for them to pop up... so... yeah! I'll try my best to make the characters not too OOC, so please let me know if I'm starting to derail* their personalities :)**

***AKA, making them OOC - ^ -"**

**So without further a-doooooo, enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

I struck a pose before the mirror before twirling around and slapping the air. Nothing happened. So... okay. I'll try something else. I lifted my leg up and did an awkward spinning-kick, then went back to my previous tard-pose. Still nothing happening.

Huffing, I stood normally in my socks, slightly sun-bleached brunette hair tied up haphazardly in a low ponytail, the thick waves making it difficult to deal with whenever I accidentally breathed one of the locks up my nose. Which I just did. Stifling a sneeze so that I wouldn't wake up the boys in the room next door, I sat down glaring at my reflection. I had been trying all kinds of weird-ass poses and movements, even making a Kamehameha pose in an attempt to activate my apparent, "Devi-Fruit super powers", which was proving to be futile.

I flipped my reflection off, irritated that I couldn't figure anything out. Maybe I didn't eat one? Maybe it just was unripe fruit or something. Yeah, must be that... -NO! I must have some kind of ability! Otherwise I'll suck in battle! But what if i's just some useless piece of-

Ace's pissed-off expression flashed in my mind, causing my self-negativity to pause in it's rampage. Okay, think about what Ace would do in this situation. Just think, Em, relax and think. I then went to crossing my legs and taking in deep breaths to relax. Okay, lets try meditation. Things will go great now. Just breathe in, breathe out, breathe in-

"EEEEEMUUUU!"

I turned my head towards the door in surprise as it slammed open, revealing a wide-eyed, freaked-out Luffy that was covered in twigs and leaves. "Wha- LUFFY?! What are you still doing up for?! And I'm not an emu, whatever the hell that is!"

"I-I got separated from Ace and Sabo! When I woke up, they weren't lying next to me!" Luffy exclaimed, waving his arms around crazily. "So I went out and looked for them, but suddenly everything became really dark! And then a second later I was outside!"

"What are you talking about Luffy?" I questioned, sweating nervously as I attempted to calm him down. Whatever happened to Ace and Sabo might not have been good, but I knew that they were pretty strong, and besides... I hope Luffy didn't see what I was doing... Besides, why the hell should I be worrying when Ace and Sabo were right there?

"Luffy." I said flatly, pointing to the two boys standing only a few feet away from us. "I don't know how, but they're right there." I said flatly, pointing to the figures, who stood stoically staring at us.

"Hmmm..." Luffy turned to stare at the figures, before walking over to them with a grin on his face. "Oh hi guys! You had me really scared, I mean like worried! Why are you in Em's room anyway?"

Silence. That's what Luffy was met with.

"Oi, Ace, Sabo, why are you guys not talking? Oi." Luffy reached out, poking Sabo's arm- and having his hand pass right through. My jaw dropped. What the actual hell-

"AHHH! SABO'S A GHOST!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his hands over his head as his eyes popped out of his head. I blinked and suddenly the level of light in the room dimmed. Luffy screamed some more, causing some irritated shouts and groans to come from the bandits in the other rooms of the house. "AHHH! Now it's all dark again! I can't see! Em-san, Em san!" Experimentally, feeling suspicious of myself, I flicked my finger upwards, as if turning on a light. The brightness of the room returned to normal.

"Where are you- oh, I can see again."

Curiously, I grabbed a portion of the air, and felt amazed when I realized that I could actually _feel_ it. I could feel the air. No. Effing. Way. My eyes widened in amazement when I seemingly plucked it right out of where it normally belonged, a temporary dent appearing before more air filled in the empty space. In my hand I now held what looked like the white outline of a sphere. I rolled it in my palm, the object, or air in this case, behaving as a ball would.

I let go of it then, and watched in amazement as the ball blended back into the air around it.

"I guess this is my ability." I said, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest proudly. Luffy looked around and noted that Ace and Sabo were both gone.

"Ah! Where'd they go?!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes shooting wide open, a sweat-drop traveling down the side of my face.

"Um, how do I explain this... they, weren't the real ones Luffy." I murmured, laughing as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. Luffy looked at me weirdly. "No, they were! I... my hand... oh. They weren't real." Luffy muttered, staring at the empty space where the two hallucinations were a moment ago. The black-haired boy reached up and began picking his nose with his pinky finger.

Luffy turned towards me, still picking his nose, and the two of us then commenced in a stare-down. After taking his pinky out of his nose and wiping it on his shorts, I reached out and grabbed the air, plucking a blob of it out and then rolling it up into a ball. Luffy watched on with a dropped jaw as I experimentally pulled at the white-outlined ball, pinching it here and there and turning it into a teddy bear's head.

I showing it to Luffy proudly, as he stared at it in awe. I handed it to him and he grabbed it, his eyes widening more when he realized how light it actually was.

"And look, Luffy! If I think about it," I concentrated on the bear head for a moment before areas began coloring themselves in. A moment later a fully-colored "air-bear" sat in Luffy's hands.

"Oooo, that's really cool Em! But kinda boring." Luffy said, his expression falling a little bit, a tongue sticking out of his mouth. I hung my head then, turning away from him and slouching in the corner of my room, a depressed aura hanging around my head.

"Oi guys! We just came back!" A familiar voice exclaimed, causing me to turn around and spring out of my depressed corner. I jumped up smiling at the two boys, my eyes travelling to the large bags on their backs in question.

"Hi Sabo-san! Hi Ace-chan!" I laughed, running over to them both.

"CHAN?!" Ace screeched at me, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head, his "tolerate-the-brat" look becoming "brats-not tolerated," shark teeth included. "Oh hey there Em-san! Guess what we brought you guys!" Sabo grinned, plopping his bag down in front of him, Ace grudgingly following after, still giving me an irritated look.

"Hmm," I squinted thoughtfully at the bags, before staring back up at Sabo's and Ace's faces, and then staring down at the bags. "Um..."

"Hahahah, do you give up yet?" Sabo asked teasingly, crossing his arms and raising a brow to put emphasis on his statement. Luffy suddenly shot past me, Ace leaping up from his spot to tackle Luffy to the floor behind me. "Luffy! Calm down! It's not meat!" Ace shouted, getting a foot in the face from his younger "brother". The smaller boy paused before sticking his tongue out in Ace's face. "Bleh! I wanna see what it is!"

"Why you- SABO! Just show her already! Just so this idiot can calm down!"

"YOU'RE THE STUPID HEAD!" Luffy screamed, getting a pillow in the mouth.

Sabo laughed at this, shaking his head. "Nope! Not until she guesses correctly!"

I laughed at Ace as Luffy began wriggling underneath the slightly larger boy. "Ace~!" Luffy whined, slapping his older brother. "I wanna look in the bags! Lemme see!" An annoyed expression came over Ace's face as he lightly hit Luffy's head. "No! They're for Em!"

I felt my heart stop when I heard him say my name, yes it was that surprising. Maybe he was getting used to me or something. I turned to see him sitting on Luffy's back, cross-legged. It was then that I noticed something red on the side of his face. It wasn't blood... but instead it looked more like... juice?

I walked over to Ace and reached out, surprising him when I leaned down at stared closely at his features, namely at the red splotch on his cheek. Ace stared back at me, stunned as I stared at that one spot. Licking my finger, I reached out and rubbed some of the red liquid off of his cheek, then placing the finger in my mouth.

A bell suddenly went off in my head when I realized what it actually was, and a smiled crossed over my face. I whirled around excitedly an pointed at the bags, eyes wide. "C-could those bags possibly be filled with those berries?!" I asked, shaking with excitement. Sabo's previous grin broadened as he knelt down, untying the bag and holding it open for me to see.

Cheering, I stuffed my hands in and retracted them, proceeding in stuffing my face with the fruit, the red-colored juice trailing out of the corner of my mouth as I let out a small moan. Damn, it tasted so good. I turned to see the three brothers standing behind me, motionless, as they watched me eat the berries. I looked at them weirdly. What were they doing?

Their mouths were slightly agape, faces appearing flushed while they stared at me. Ace suddenly cleared his throat, turning around and looking away from me, Luffy blinking, his face to only one not colored some shade of red. I felt some of the juice from my chin dribble down my neck and onto the large white shirt I wore. White shirt... shit. I looked down and watched as the color spread. I glared at the faint shape of my chest, which was beginning to develop a little. Gah, what the hell One Piece?! I'm eight! Whatever... I just hope my back won't get destroyed thanks to my possible future breast size.

I grabbed a handful of berries and presented them to the three boys. Luffy snapped out of whatever weird trance he was in and ran over to me, grabbing the berries and shoving them in his mouth. His eyes then protruded from his head as he threw himself at one of the giant bags of berries.

"DELICIOUS!" Luffy screamed, shoving handful after handful of the fruit into his mouth. I heard someone walk up and side besides me. I turned to see Sabo chewing on a handful of the berries. He turned towards me and chuckled some, his ears tinted pink. "Sorry about what happened a couple minutes ago... it's just that when you bent over... I don't think you are wearing pants."

I sprayed out berries from my mouth. WHAT?! I lifted up my shirt and-

Panties. Polka-dotted panties.

I looked up slowly, calmly pulling my shirt back down while I felt a red rise to my face. So... that whole time... they were staring at my...

"WAAAAAAH!"

**~- The next morning -~**

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning. My throat felt sore as hell...

I rolled onto my side, and realized that my neck was in a very uncomfortable position, so I shifted over some... and realized why I was so uncomfortable. I was lying on Ace's elbow, the crook of it jabbing into the side of my neck and causing me pain. Without thinking too much about it, I crawled up and lay my head on Ace's stomach instead, his breathing somehow making me feel content.

Just so that I wasn't staring at his legs the whole time, I rolled onto my left, where I stared at the bottom of Ace's chin. I took note of the red color the berries from last night left behind on the older boy's face and smiled, closing my eyes again and falling into a cozy sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh yeeees, very comfortable, very comfortable indeed... just wait until he gets older and builds more muscle... then no more stomach naps! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Em: U-um, are you okay?**

**YES I'M JUST FINE.**

**Em: … okay … **

**I hope to put up the next chapter within a couple of days depending on my IRL business. Sorry if things are too cheesy, sappy, lovey-dovey, crappy, OOC, chocolatey, or diabetes-inducing. **/)u-u*(\

**I will do my best to prevent from going into these things, but just for now, let me know if my character is becoming a Mary-Sue and tell me what I should fix and adjust as the story goes on.**

**I will be giving a description of her devil fruit and the abilities it has next. **(\^-^/)


End file.
